textbooknotesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathways: Everything
Romans *borrowed Greek attitudes because admiration *developed aqueducts, roads, military organizations *roman legions very powerful *at height controlled all land around Mediterranean, France (Gaul) and Britain for about 6 centuries *copied Greek architecture and arts *built great cities decorated with art, gardens, arenas public baths, theaters *highly literate *developed code of laws **right to fair trial, rescue from poverty etc. *''Pax Romana'' (roman peace) encouraged trade + exchange of ideas *demanded taxes, slaves, submission, from conquered lands *women, slaves, non-Romans denied citizenship and rights **Fall of Rome ***Rome fell to Goths 410 C.E. ***Eastern Rome remained until ~1450 (Byzantium/Byzantine) ***civilization lost for centuries except in isolated pockets ***"barbarians" (people who speak an unfamiliar language) ***Europe basically became uncivilized ****'Contributing Factors' *****slaves weakened small businesses *****frivolous spending on luxuries *****roman legions brought diseases *****ruled by tyrannical, unfair emperors *****new religions weakened will *****repeated attacks by Germanic peoples General Religion *Romans had many gods **combination of Greek gods and emperors who became gods *Romans allowed conquered people to practice their religion as long as the did not resist *most people in Middle East, N. Africa, Europe believed in Christianity, Islam, or Judaism *Christianity grew out of Judaism, Islam confirmed both *heavily influenced people *has caused much bloodshed Christianity *founded in Palestine *2 greatest commandments are "love god with all your being" and "love thy neighbour as thyself" **Messiah was Jesus ***Jesus felt Jewish leaders paying too much attention to the letter than the spirit ***Romans Crucified him as he was a 'threat' ***followers believed he was raised from the dead to share eternal life ***story told by 4 gospels Matthew, Mark, Luke, John *at first an extension of Judaism *Appealed to weak and poor because they could be 'saved' as long as they were good and believed **'Christianity in Rome' ***St. Paul spread Christianity throughout Rome *** Rome attempted to persecute them ***Constantine converted Rome to Christianity ***Roman Catholic Church and Pope held power **'Spread of Christianity' ***missionaries helped spread Christianity ***St. Patrick converted Ireland ~480 C.E. ***St. Augustine converted England ~580 C.E. ***eventually became official religion of all of western Europe Islam *Arabic for "submission" *began in ~600 C.E. *based on the Qur'ān *believe to know the word of god through the prophet Muhammad *Muslims try to follow the Qur'ān *Islam spread to Asia, Africa, Europe *conquered Spain in 711 C.E. *many live in the balkans today Judaism *started in Israel 3000 years ago *believe that Jews share a special relationship with god *Keep god's laws in the Torah **has existed for many centuries **Jewish teachers and prophets have added to it *often persecuted and blamed * Christianity was at first an extension of Judaism General Franks *took over Gaul after Romans left in ~480 C.E. - ~520 C.E. *were farmers, but loved war *had axe called Francisca *men & women fond of Jewelry *"Frank" meant free in their language **'Frankish Laws' ***placed monetary value on everybody ***if property stolen or person killed, "Wergild" had to be paid ***in murder, family could refuse fine in exchange for an execution of guilty part ***revenge killing in murder acceptable **'Everday Franks' ***had social class ***60% were serfs ****not slaves, but not allowed to move away from their lord's manor ***had crude/early version of feudal system ***rulers could take crops at anytime *** merchants tried to profit by raising prices during food shortages Merovingians *Ruled franks for almost 300 years *most successful was Clovis I (reign 481-581 C.E.) **formed France, made Paris capital **his children not capable rulers *royal family famous for in-fighting, murdering each other *kingdom fell into chaos because of this Charlemagne *came to power 786 C.E. *father was Pepin the short **came to power by removing the incompetent Merovingians **pope recognized him because father (Charles Martel) defeated Muslim army in 732 C.E. *interested in rebuilding civilization, had intelligence and power to do so *crowned "Holy Roman Emperor", Christmas day, by Pope Leo III *known as the "Carolingian Empire" *governed from Aachen, in what is now Germany *sent out Missi Dominici (lord's mesengers) to checkup on people *created sing code of laws *tried making life better for serfs & tradespeople *could also be merciless (once ordered deaths of 4000 saxons after war) **'Carolingian Renaissance' ***attempted to improve education ***encouraged learning ***insisted that his children be educated ***interested in reviving architecture, science, literature ***his work fell apart due to his heir's inability to fight off viking, and royal feuds Anglo-Saxons *Anglo-Saxons eventually became English *were farmers *men and women shared agricultural labour *skilled metal workers *made wonderful epics (e.g. beowulf) *beginning 9th century, suffered from Viking raids *Alfred the great was early Anglo-Saxon ruler, effectively fought Viking raids **died leaving south and west England united **England would continue to suffer under continued viking raids and poor leadership until William the Conqueror The Celts *were driven out of England by Germanic people (Angles, Saxons, and Jutes) **they were known as the Anglo-Saxons *once powerful people **lived from Spain to southern Russia General Vikings *raiders who devastated the low countries (Netherlands + Belgium), Ireland, England *attacked Spain, Italy, Russia, and Constantinople *looking for plunder and glory *hit and run tactics *Viking age ended when rulers became stronger, or when they were converted **'Reputation' ***mercilessly destructive ***often killed or enslaved anyone who they attacked ***people were so terrified they thought it was a punishment from god ***some attempted to pay off the Vikings ***some tried to fight them off ***only a few leaders were able to effectively fight them off Everyday Vikings *lived in small villages close to the sea *were farmers and fishermen *came from Scandinavia *began raiding because lack of farm land could not support growing population **farms were small, only a few hectares *lived at ends of fjords, and other fertile lands *men and women shared jobs **some jobs could only be done by a certain gender though (weaving by women) *free viking women had many rights *thralls had no rights, were slaves **thrall children automatically became slaves *had rich culture *skilled woodworkers and blacksmiths *Skalds were poets who recited poems about historical events and legends Viking Laws *were not written down *free citizens participated in a regular, early form of parliament, known as "the thing" *criminals usually fined, dangerous offenders got harsher punishments *worst punishment was being "outlawed" **"treated as dead" **can be killed by anyone **killer entitled to a portion of their possesions General Feudal System *introduced to England by the Normans post-Battle of Hastings *highest point of feudalism during middle ages * manors central to feudal life **self-sufficient **serfs & free-holders worked the lords land **religion and the church big part of life *mainly a military agreement **lord protected serfs **serfs had to do military service **'William the Conqueror' ***made England feudal, like Normandy ***took land from English earls and gave them to his knights ***English villages originally free ****some resisted, were brutally crushed Feudal Contract *3 F's fief (land), fealty (loyalty), faith (religion) *land given based on wealth *the monarch gave out fiefs, and protected lords, in exchange for military service (~40 days), supplying knights, work in the monarch's court to help *the monarch had to settle disputes between nobles *lords signed allegiances to Monarch, became vassals (contract) *both parties had to keep their end of the bargain *vassals of kings known as barons, or tenants-in-chief (tenant comes from a french word meaning holder) *noble always kept a bit of land, indirectly still controlled all land *each lord had right to profit from manor, get serfs and freeholders to work the land **serfs + freeholders 90% pop. **free holders owned land, paid yearly fee to lord (like rent) *serfs essentially slaves The Manor *self-sufficient *manor village had church, mill, blacksmith, bakery *needed skilled workers to do specialized tasks (thatching roofs, fletching arrows *almost always near source of water (e.g. river, stream) **powered mill **made area fertile for crops *villagers gathered firewood *'The Lord/Lady' :Main article Lord/Lady **always set a bit a land for themselves, known as the Demesne (IPA: /dɨˈmeɪn/) **rest of land owned by freeholders or farmed by serfs **most lords had bailiffs (manager) to deal with day-to-day affairs Ordinary people *serfs considered part of property and estate *land divided into strips *rights to strips of land passed down from generation to generation *serfs had to turn over a percentage of crops over to their lord *serfs allowed to sell surplus crops *serfs may own a few sheep, cows, horses, pigs, chickens, or ducks **'Consumption''' ***average male consumed 5000 calories/day ***diet consisted of bread, beer, herrings, onions, leeks, cheese, fruits, peas, eggs, milk **'Village Homes' ***lived in manor houses ***made from wattle and daub (woven sticks covered in clay and mud) ***roofed with thatch ***floor was packed dirt ***a place for a fire, hole in the roof for a chimney ***9-10 X 3-4 meters ***5-6 people/family, all in one room ***pests and vermin everywhere, flourished ***only a few pieces of furniture (stool, bench, table, box) ***everybody slept on straw mattresses (even lords and ladies) **'Work & Co-operation' ***entire family worked ***young children quickly learned to do farm work ***children of common folk didn't go to school ***women wove cloths, made clothes, brewed beer, baked bread, preserved food for the winter, cared for children, gathered firewood, collected herbs, tended their garden ***men did farm work (ploughing, planting, weeding, and harvesting), if he was a serf, he worked the Lord's Demesne as well ***worked from sunrise to sunset ***worked with neighbours if there was a large job General Lord/Lady This is actually the manor house, but there isn't a "general" lord/lady -Theadmiralty *lived well compared to villagers *best house (the manor) *team of servants *hall to deal with affairs and entertain guests *tapestries draped rooms to keep warm *lots of furniture **tables, chests, good chairs, books Privilieges *possessed rare items (e.g. books) *had the best houses *could participate in activities limited to higher class ** falconry, hunting in own personal forest *could acquire fine horses *could have troubadours (singers) and other entertainers entertain them Obligations *Required to pay back the monarch for the manor (e.g. military service, supplying knights) *to marry and produce a Heir or Heiress *to marry for the good of the family (in a way increasing wealth, influence, and power) Women's Rights *not many rights **controlled by father before marriage **controlled by husband after marriage *when inheriting property, women were treated like properties *wanted to marry quickly if they were a heiress, to prevent the tenant-in-chief from seizing her land *widows kept their legal rights and property **rich widows often refused to marry to keep their power General Belief and Devotion *almost all of west Europe was devoutly Christian *thought that everybody struggled through good and evil *children learned that good=heaven, bad=hell *thought that by taking part in religious ceremonies, their sins would be forgiven *thought that god controlled everything **success/failure **sickness/health **rain/drought *everyday dedicated to a different saint *no important could be carried out without god's blessing *some people dedicated their lives to work in god's name *others lived as hermits in hopes that their solitude would bring them closer to god The Church *Catholic church the only Christian institution in Europe *people required to practise religion through church **church became very powerful through this *excommunicated=no church services (weddings, blessed burials), and the belief you would go to hell *church and state on equal footing *almost all villages/towns had a church/priest *tithe was basically a 10% church tax *some very rich churches because of rich villagers *some went in to do god's work, others to escape menial labor Monastic Life *men went into monastaries *women into convents, or nunneries *took vows of poverty, chasity, obedience *woke up early to do prayers *food simple, few comforts *some free time **usually studying or copying books *still large number of applicants General Law *had some aspects of modern law **persecutions, suits, judges *tried anything that caused "evil" **even rats, toads, insects Trial by Ordeal and by Battle *'by ordeal' **thought that god protected innocent **put person in harm's way **though god would protect if innocent ***walking over 9 red hot ploughs ***holding a red hot iron over a certain distance ***drinking water used to clean a holy relic *'by battle' **same concept as ordeal ***two nobles would fight to the death ***noblewomen would select champion to fight in her name Manor Courts *had to do with farming and property *even serfs could sue *possibly crimes **failing to bring oxen to plough **ploughing another person's land **certain civil matters **assault **public drunkeness **petty theft *like village meeting *witnesses *heavy fine for lying *villagers decided guilt *representative of the lord (steward) decided sentence **usually a fine Royal Courts *dealt with serious crimes **murder **treason **rape **burglary ***exceeding 1 shilling (one weeks wage) could mean execution footnote *Royal courts used the common law; this law was called "common" because it was the same for the whole kingdom. Only this court could order the execution of murderers and thieves. In 1300, the theft of anything worth more than a shilling (about a week's wages) was considered a PAGE 58 capital crime punishable by death. After executing a criminal, the court would take away all of his or her property. Why tf it doesn't tell what is the common law??? *only this court could order execution *court took all property after execution FOOTNOTE! The average annual income for the UK in 2008/09 was 30,000 pounds. The shilling, was turned into the British 5 pence in ~1980. This means that 1 pound is worth approximately 20 shillings. 20 X 30,000 = 600,000 shillings/year. 600K/52 = ~11,500 shilling/week. Go and google inflation. Church Court *judged church official *lighter sentences than royal, no death penalty *literacy test to prove that they worked for church **some criminals tried to educate themselves because of this **'Thomas Beckett' ***didn't obey king ***knights took king's remark to get rid of him seriously ***was canonized Medieval Geography *people uneducated *thought world ended at edge of manor because they never went anywhere *journeys dangerous because of bandits *always traveled in groups, with weapons *nobles new a bit about world when traveling to relatives, or war *maps were T-O, always placed Jerusalem at centre of world Contact With Asia *Genghis Khan's empire allowed Europeans to trade with China (Silk Road) *1265, Nicolo & Maffeo Polo go to China, 1227, go with Marco Polo **Journey influenced peoples knowledge and view of China The Crusades * Christians fought Muslims for control of the Holy Land **Jerusalem and the surrounding area **orriginally held by christian Byzantine Empire **took over by Muslim Seljuk Turks in 10th Century C.E. **riligion, predjudice, greed, lust for land, triggered Crusades *thought holy war got them place in heaven *7 crusades from 1098-1254 *peoples crusade, led by peter the hermit, and walter the penniless, attacked settlements, massacred *childrens crusade, enslaved/massacred *1st crusade held Jerusalem for 100 years *1187 Saladin re-conquered it *led to lust for riches, inadverdently triggered age of discovery 300 years later Balance of Power *monarchs had power to raise taxes, change laws, etc. **kept in check by barons ***very powerful ***had large army ***sudden revolt by baron, very hard to put down **monarch tried to keep barons happy Eleanor of Aquitaine *lived 82 years *queen of both France and England *joined 2nd crusade *commited treason by convinsing her children to revolt against her husband, prison for 16 years *promoted courtly love *passionate about literature *believed in equality for sexes *at death, possibly most famous person in Europe King John *lost support of people when fought with pope innocent III *pope put England under and interdict, excommunication *pope convinced France to invade Enland *john flipped other direction *gave england to pope as a fief, made "Peter's Pence" tax for pope *often stepped out of bounds **breaking feudal code, executions without trial, made illegal taxes etc. **'Magna Carta' ***1214, barons rebelled ***townspeople and the church as well ****1215, john forced to sign magna carta